Neon Genesis New Beginning
by ArashiNoHime
Summary: This is set before BC/CC and features Reno as a newly appointed Turk, adapting to his new lifestyle, and an original character adapting to a life on the run having escaped Deepground and how they're lives intertwine :


_And now, the day has come_

_We are forsaken in this world_

_**Within Temptation**_

The moon glistened in the night sky; not even it's pure and ethereal light could save the forsaken city below. Its inhabitants a plethora of forgotten and diseased souls, stared longingly at the moonlight above, a symbol of the last of their dying hope. But that's all it ever was – hope. Nothing awaited these empty vessels at the end of the harsh journey that was their lives. Born into a cage of corruption singing of the sorrows from which they could never escape from, their wings clipped the moment the first traces of polluted air kissed their lips.

Stumbling forward, a young girl struggled to force her way through the crowds; yet another drinking day had ended and the masses had begun staggering home to whatever shelter they had managed to scavenge for themselves. She pushed forward against the tide, gritting her teeth as she wais knocked and bumped from every angle.

Her black dress sat halfway up her thigh and left very little to the imagination; criss-crossing straps at the back reminiscent of old fashioned corsets kept the rag on her tiny but shapely frame. A pair of black boots snugly fitted around her knees giving her a bit of height with their two inch platform heel whilst a pair of ripped fishnet tights clothes her remaining exposed legs.

She dressed like them but they all know she didn't belong there. Silky auburn locks flowed over slender shoulders like the arm of a loving guardian; crystalline sapphire eyes shimmered under the dim, flickering street lights, her purity and innocence oozing out of them. They knew she was yet to be corrupted by their deviant way of life. They let her be; forcing her to suffer isn't going to save them from desolation.

She stopped in her tracks, looking cautiously over her shoulder. She had sensed a while back that she was not alone. Someone had been surveying her every move; every corner she turned, every shoulder she bumped was being noted. It made her feel uneasy but she had come to accept this way of life. She had been given a second chance so she was grateful for whatever life she was able to cling onto even if it meant living in a big brother state of affairs.

Her legs grew wary, she had to rest; it had been at least 4 hours since she had last given herself a break. Finding a stone bench amongst the debris and rubble that made up much of the city, she sat down, rubbing her tired ankles. Her choice of footwear was perhaps not the wisest for travelling but if she wished to blend in, she had no other option but to dress like the other harlots of the slums.

Resting her eyes, she hummed quietly to keep herself content. She was beginning to feel at ease when something wrapped itself around her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself facing a brute of a man. Small dark eyes embedded in a weather-beaten face warned her of the danger behind the phoney comforting smile. A thumb stroked her arm affectionately; her heart began pounding. Was this the true horror of the slums? Young girls forced to give away their innocence just to survive. He pulled her in closer; she tried to leave, he pulled her back, the once comforting but fake smile now spread into a callous grin. He leaned into her, running his tongue across her cheek. She clenched her fist as his warm, alcohol soaked breath kissed her neck.

Distracted by another beauty across the road, the man foolishly let go of her briefly. This was her chance to escape. She sprinted as fast as her tired legs could carry her and turned into an alley. It was a dead end but hopefully it was dark enough for no one to notice her there. She crouched down, hugging her knees; a tear traced her cheek, dripping onto her lip. Her body froze as a hand gripped her shoulder tightly before hauling her to her feet.

He smiled at her one last time before pushing her against the wall, running his soiled hands up and down her tiny frame, forcing his dirty kisses upon her. She felt like she was going to throw up as he forced his tongue into her mouth, his hands reaching up her dress. Trembling, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him as hard as she could. He didn't move a single inch. This action only enticed him more and he unbuckled his jeans, still grinning. At this point, she saw her opportunity and smiled nervously, hoping she could pull it off. She allowed him to continue touching her, running his tongue across her collarbone. As he got more into it, he allowed his jeans to drop to the floor. She played along, kissing him back. He pressed himself against her and she moaned slightly. The moan soon turned into a grunt of exertion as she rammed her knee upwards, striking him between the legs. He doubled over in pain, losing balance. She pushed him as hard as before; this time, he was sent flying. His head struck something on the wall with an ear-wrenching crack. She walked over to him and looked down; his eyes wild and open, blood forming in pools at the bottoms whilst more flowed from his mouth.

A torch shone into the alley, revealing the true extent of her attack. A metal bar protrudes from the front of his skull, speared on the end having been sheared off of a larger pole.

She stumbled back in horror, hands clasped at her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes; she wanted to throw up but she couldn't, she wanted to scream but her voice had froze. Someone entered the alley, shining their torch onto the corpse. She panicked and pushed past the person, running up the main street; this time, it is she who knocked people out the way and forced others to stumble. She had at last become on of them, her innocence cruelly snatched away from her. She slouched against the wall and sobbed silently, praying the stranger from the alley daren't follow her.

_Wow...i wrote this so long ago. I really meant to continue it.  
Well i started chapter 2 last night so hopefully i'll have it uploaded in a few days :)_

_And sorry if there's loads of mistakes; i struggle with my tenses XD_


End file.
